Beating Heart
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: MY FIRST GS FANFIC!/Gs loh ya ini, jadi jangan komplain kalo ga baca summary dulu/Menunggu Blood Moon yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, akhirnya penantiannya pun berakhir tatkala sang Dewi terbangun dari tidur panjangnya/Perfect!Kris and genderswitch!Tao


**Beating Heart**

 **Kris Wu** and **Huang Zi Tao** as main cast

 _Fantasy/Drama/Romance/Incest_

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Penantian itu berlangsung sangat lama. Beruntunglah mereka dapat hidup abadi, tak merasakan sakit, dan senantiasa tampil muda. Meski banyak orang tahu jika kulit mereka terlampau pucat dan terasa dingin, warna mata yang dapat berubah-ubah, tetap saja tak membuat manusia takut jika melihat mereka.

Alih-alih takut, manusia sudah pasti akan memujanya. Rupanya, tubuhnya, kepintarannya, karena mereka tercipta begitu sempurna. Nyaris sempurna, jikalau kata sempurna itu memang ada.

Tak ada yang tahu jika sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali bangkit setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun melawan _hunter_ yang bernafsu membasmi klan monster mereka. Berhasil mundur, bersembunyi, dan mencari tempat aman untuk si bungsu yang mereka sayangi. Terlampau sayang hingga tak terbatas jarak.

Kelompok mereka terdiri dari beberapa klan dan golongan, namun hanya klan bangsawan dan tertinggi lah yang berada di kelompok tersebut. Tergerus waktu hingga ikatan diantara mereka menguat selayaknya keluarga. Dengan seorang pemimpin yang berkabung selama masa panas itu berlangsung. Dan untuk malam ini sang pemimpin yang kerap di sebut 'Emperor' oleh kelompoknya tampaknya sedang bersenang hati memyambut _Blood Moon_.

Bulan darah yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh hampir semua makhluk kegelapan. Fenomena yang akan menjadi saksi bersejarah bagi kelompok sang Emperor. Dan mereka juga menantinya dengan tidak sabar, hingga bulan berada di titik tertinggi dan menampakkan merahnya yang menggelora.

Semua juga tahu, jika sang pemimpinーEmperor mereka sudah tak sabar menunggu bulan berada di singgasana agungnya dan memberikan kekuatan tak kasat mata yang akan menyelamatkan si bungsu yang telah berpuluh tahun memejamkan mata diatas tempat tidur agungnya.

Di jaga begitu baik, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih.

Enperor hanya bersikap seperti itu pada si bungsu. Semua pun tahu. Dan semuanya memaklumi hal itu.

Meski pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan kelompoknya, di kenal sebagai sosok yang kejam serta berhati dingin, Emperor hanyalah seorang kakak yang terlalu menyayangi adiknya yang sudah hampir 20 tahun tak membuka mata sejak peristiwa berdarah itu.

Peristiwa yang selalu dapat menyulut amarahnya hingga ke titik tertinggi, maka anggota kelompok harus menyisihkan diri mereka agar tak tersentuh amarah sang Emperor.

Kejam namun berubah menjadi sangat lembut jika berurusan dengan adiknya.

Kelembutan yang berbaur dengan ketegasan yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih tampan selain karena rupa dewanya yang menyerupai dosa.

Tidak hanya dirinya. Hampir semua anggota kelompok memiliki sosok dan rupa yang menakjubkan. Seolah mata siapapun yang menatap mereka bagai melakukan kesalahan besar.

Emperor telah bersabar selama 20 tahun, menjaga agar suasana tetap kondusif dan tetap bersembunyi hingga si bungsu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan bukanlah suatu hal yang berlebihan jika sejak 2 hari yang lalu sang Emperor tak sedikitpun ingin keluar dari kamar si bungsu. Karena hal ini adalah waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Berpuas diri hanya dapat memandang dan menyentuh si bungsu tanpa balasan, dan kali ini dirinya tampak bersemangat.

Meski tetap saja wajah dewanya itu datar tanpa ekspresi, dingin tak tersentuh. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika ia merasakan sensasi kala manusia berdebar-debar saat menunggu apa yang di dambakannya?

Berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar, membuat hembusan angin yang dingin bebas masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak seberapa luas itu, meski suasana cukup gelap akibat transisi bulan yang berlangsung lambat, ia dapat nelihat setajam elang dengan sepasang matanya yang berkilat keemasan. Begitu pekat, indah sekaligus menakutkan.

Berdecak kecil ketika bulan belum juga berganti warna. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali keraha tempat tidur yang di hiasi dengan kelambu merah gelap yang berjaring, berhiaskan pita-pita kecil yang membuat tempat tidur itu menjadi lebih eksotis sekaligus indah. Sesuai dengan pemiliknya yang menutup mata erat. Tak terganggu.

Memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekat, langkahnya sangat ringan hingga tak menciptakan bunyi antara sepatu mengkilatnya dengan lantai kamar yang bernuansa abu-abu. Perlahan ia merangkak naik keatas, membuat ranjang berderit kecil karena beban tubuhnya, lalu mendekati si bungsu yang begitu cantik dengan _lace dress_ putih yang menampilkan bahu mulus serta kaki panjangnya yang indah.

Gaun yang cantik untuk seseorang yang sangat cantik. Aprodhite pun akan iri memandangnya, dan mungkin Athena akan memberikan kutukan medusa pada si bungsu.

Bahkan saat memejamkan mata seperti saat ini saja ia terlihat begitu cantik dan mempesona. Bagimana jika ia telah membuka mata dan mendendangkan suara indahnya yang tersimpan erat selama ini?

Percayalah, bahkan sang Emperor pun tak dapat membayangkan hal apa yang pertama akan ia lakukan saat sepasang kelopak berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu terbuka dan menampilkan kilau indahnya yang telah lama di kaguminya.

Memposisikan dirinya di samping kanan si bungsu, membelai sisi wajah cantik itu begitu lembut dan perlahan, matanya yang setajam elang dan sedingin malaikat maut menatap penuh kasih sang adik. Merasakan kelembutan kulitnya yang pucat dan halus, dan membuatnya mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang di dahi si bungsu.

"Cepatlah bangun sayang, _mein kleiner pfirsich_ _ー_ _persik kecil ku_ " bibir plumnya bergerak turun ke pipi si bungsu yang dingin.

Puas menyapa kulit wajah sang adik dengan sentuhan lembut yang di berikannya, ia menjaujkan wajahnya. Hanya beberapa senti dari rupa cantik bak dewi itu, yang selalu dapat menyihir siapapun bagi yang memandangnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya karena entah kenapa malam ini fase perubahan bulan terasa begitu lama tak seperti beberala puluh tahun yang lalu. Apa karena dirinya sudah tidak sabar menyaksikan sang adik terbangun?

Tentu saja.

Bahkan karena terlalu bersemangat nya menantikan malam ini, sang Emperor sampai rela berdiri menghadap lemari besar milik si bungsu yang sejak mimpi panjangnya ia isi dengan berbagai macam baju yang di belinya sendiri. Karena ia ingin ketika dewi cantiknya itu terbangun, si bungsu telah mendapatkan semua kebutuhannya tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari pakaian yang biasa saja hingga gaun-gaun indah yang pas di tubuh dewinya yang indah.

Selama mimpi panjang, si bungsu memang tetap tumbuh dan kini menjadi seorang gadis cantik mempesoma yang mungkin dapat membuat Zeus rela turun ke Bumi untuk mencicipinya.

Dan gaun _lace_ putih yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini terlihat begitu pas, seolah gaun tersebut dibuat khusus untuknya. Kulitnya yang pucat bersinar, membalut pinggangnya yang kecil dan menutupi paha bagian atasnya, helai rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak telah memanjang sebatas bahu, serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tumbuh selayaknya gadis remaja. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, dan Emperor tak sedikitpun melewatkan pertumbuhan gadis kecilnya yang kini telah menjadi seorang wanita itu.

Meski tubuhnya telah bertambah tinggi, dada yang membesar, serta pinggang yang berlekuk, rupa dewinya tetap saja lugu. Dengan aksen dewasa yang tegas, bibir berliuk yang manis layaknya kucing, hidung yang tinggi. Setiap malam selalusang Emperor selalu mengamatinya, dan sepertinya ia lebih mengenal seluk-beluk tubuh gadis kecilnya itu. Sebaik ia menghitung berapa banyak hunter diluar sana yang akan memburu gadisnya.

Gadisnya yang berharga.

"Sudah waktunya bangun _marionatte_ " di raihnya tangan sang adik yang bertautan diatas perutnya yang datar dan di tempelkannya di pipinya. "Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?" berbisik lembut, di tatapnya lamat-lamat rupa cantik sang adik.

" _mein kleiner pfirsich..."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi _gege_..."

Bagai genta yang mendengung jernih di dalam kegelapan pekat, seperti mata air yang suci. Suara indah yang keluar dari belah persik kemerahan itu seketika membuat sang Emperor terdiam, keping matanya terjebak oleh sepasang kelopak yang perlahan mulak terbuka, dan akhirnya menampakkan kelereng biru jernih yang menghanyutkan. Berkilau meski di dalam keremangan.

" _Gege_ berisik" bibir kucing itu bergerak lagi. Dan meski menyuarakan keluhan, bibir manis itu tertarik membentuk senyuman teramat manis yang di rindukan jiwanya yang kering.

Mengelus pipi tirus sang kakak karena tangan kanannya masih tertahan disana, sentuhan lembut yang mengembalikan fokus keemasan sang Emperor. Menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan, dan merengkuh tubuh kecil di bawahnya dengan kelegaan yang teramat sangat. Mendekap punggung gadisnya erat, serta mencumi bahunya yang terekspos. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang manis, aroma yang berasal di balik kulit pucat berkilau.

"Aku mimpi panjang sekali _gege_ " gadis bersuara indah itu tersenyum kecil karena merasakan dekapan kakaknya yang menguat.

"Itu karena kau tidur terlalu panjang Wu Zi Tao"

Zitao tertawa kecil, menarik kepalanya dari sang kakak seraya mendorong lembut dada bidang lelaki itu. Saling memandang lekat, lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah sang kakak. Mengamatinya dengan jeli, dan merasakan relung hatinya yang kosong menghangat.

"Kris- _gege_ semakin tampan, curang" bibirnya meliuk lucu. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dengan dengan bibir yang seolah meminta untuk di raup.

"Kau sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu sekarang _my little peach_?" Kris tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, dan memberikan ciuman sayang di pipi Zitao.

"Apakah _gege_ menunggu ku bangun selama ini?" jemarinya merayap ke bibir tebal Kris. Merabanya dengan sentuhan laba-laba.

"Selama aku menunggu hari kematian ku, _sugar_. Andai kau tidak terbangun oleh _blood moon_ malam ini, _gege_ tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus _gege_ lakukan"

"Aku yakin _gege_ akan berjuang membuat ku bangun dari tidur panjang itu" Zitao tersenyum lagi.

"Bahkan jika _gege_ harus membawa seekor Panda dari kebun binatang di kota ke kamar ini, _gege_ akan melakukannya agar kau bangun"

Tawa Zitao terdengar begitu manis layaknya madu, membuat Kris harus membungkam bibir kucing itu dengan bibirnya yang telah lama kering. Mengecupnya lembut dan mengulumnya layaknya permen, seraya mempererat dekapan tangannya di pinggang kecil Zitao hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Hanya lumatan kecil selembut kapas yang memabukkan, Kris melepaskan bibir kucing Zitao dari terkamannya dan tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah cantik dewinya itu memerah dan bibir yang basah menggoda.

"Apakah terasa sakit?" di bersihkannya lembut bekas saliva di bibir Zitao, dan kembali menyisipkan tangannya di pinggang kecil gadisnya.

"Ciuman tadi?" tanya Zitao mengerjap polos.

"Serangan itu, yang membuatmu tidur begitu lama"

"Ah..." sempat terdiam, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun _gege_ , tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan aku selalu memimpikan _gege_ , Luhan- _jiejie_ , Yiーastaga!" tiba-tiba ia memekik terkejut dan refleks mencengkram bahu Kris dengan kuku panjangnya. "Dimana mereka? Apa mereka selamat? Aku ingin bertemu mereka!"

Zitao hendak bangkit duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, tapi dekapan Kris semakin erat sampai tak memberikannya ruang untuk bergerak. Vampire terlampau tampan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Zitao, menghirup aromanya, lalu menjilat kulit pucat yang sama seperti miliknya itu. Membuat gadisnya terpaksa kembali berbaring dan spontan memejamkan mata ketika lidah hangat Kris menyapa kulit dinginnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersama _gege_ semalaman hm?" suaranya yang dalam dan serak terdengar sehalus gesekan violin pada alat geseknya. Memberikan kecupan panjang di dahi sang dewi, dan belahan bibirnya turun membelai wajah sempurna si bungsu.

Zitao mengedikkan bahu geli ketika ujung-ujung helai pirang Kris mengusap kulit lehernya. Membuatnya harus menahan bahu sang Emperor dan mendorongnya pelan hingga tercipta sedikit jarak. Tersenyum kala menemukan tatapan lembut penuh pemujaan di sepasang keping emas milik lelakinya. Tepat akan membenahi posisi berbaringnya, Zitao merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya, hingga ia menunduk melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

Kris terkekeh geli melihat mata indah Zitao yang membola serta bibir terbuka yang membuat raut wajahnya terlihat lucu dan juga menggemaskan.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat, _schatze_ ー _sayangku_?" senyum geli itu masih bermain di bibir seksi Kris. Tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda keterkejutan si bungsu, ia sengaja menekuk sebelah lututnya keatas dan tepat berada di antara kaki jenjang Zitao yang halus, menggesek lututnya ke paha dalam sang dewi dan membuat gadis yang kecantikannya setingkat diatas Aprodhite itu memekik nyaringーterkejut.

Sungguh terkejut. Karena terakhir kali dirinya dalam kondisi sadar, tidak ada gumpalan besar di bagian dadanya yang menyembul hingga belahannha terlihat jelas di balik gaun sabrina _lace_ yang di kenakannya saat ini. Bahunya juga tidak melebar, kakinya tidak sepanjang ini, dan sejak kapan pinggulnya membentuk curva feminin yang pas di pelukan kokoh tangan Kris?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku _gege_...?" ia tercekat. Menggulirkan mutiara hitamnya keatas, menatap Kris yang tepat berada diatasnya.

" _Mes petits boutons de fleurs a maintenant transformé en une très belle roses_ _ー_ kuncup bunga kecil ku telah tumbuh menjadi mawar yang indah" bahasa para pemuja terlontar manis dari belah bibirnya yang penuh racun.

 _"Les roses épineuses, comment quelque chose de terrible pourrait être merveilleux_ ーmawar itu berduri, bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang mengerikan menjadi indah?" sepasang mutiaranya yang berkilau meredup oleh kesedihan masa lalu. Yang membuatnya tertidur begitu lama.

"Mawar adalah contoh kecilnya. Tak selalu sesuatu yang indah di sandingkan dengan keelokan, _my lady_. Dan tak semua yang mengerikan akan buruk rupa" satu tangannya yang besar mengusap sayang kepala Zitao.

"Tapi bukankah aku berbahaya _gege_?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sayang. Mereka hanya sekelompok maniak yang bernafsu ingin merebut keustimewaan itu darimu"

"Tapi _gege_..."

"Sampai kapanpun, _gege_ bersumpah akan melindungimu. _Gege_ bersumpah akan memusnahkan siapapun yang berusaha menyakitimu"

Zitao tersenyum lemah, membawa tangannya yang lembut mengusap pipi Kris. "Sampai saat inipun aku akan tetap menjadi adik kecil _gege_ bukan?"

"Tentu saja _pearl_ , tentu saja" di kecupnya telapak tangan Zitao.

Sang dewi bangkit mengangkat punggungnya, meraih leher Kris dan memeluknya erat. Menyamankan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang Emperor, dan tak bisa memungkiri hasrat yang timbul meraung-raung tepat saat hidungnya yang tinggi bersentuhan dengan kulit leher Kris yang sepucat dirinya. Dan mengerti akan keinginan si bungsu, Kris mengusap punggung gadisnya, mengecup helai gagaknya yang tergerai. Hingga sepasang taring mengoyak kulit leher pucatnya, dan sedikitpun tidak tersirat rasa sakit ketika Zitao meneguk cairan pekat berwarna merah dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kris semakin mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Zitao, membiarkan gadisnya menuntaskan rasa lapar yang sudah membuatnya menderita selama tertidur lelap.

" _Gege_..." genta jernih itu kembali mendengung indah. Membuat Kris harus rela melonggarkan dekapannya untuk mengamari rupa indah sang dewi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan yang lain" bibirnya yang mungil merah karena cairan merah pekat yang baru saja di teguknya bergerak ragu.

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Ayo kita temui yang lain"

Zitao tersenyum lebar. Bersemangat ia menggapai tangan besar Kris yang terulur, untuk membantunya berdiri. Dan tangan besar itu terasa begitu pas ketika menggenggam tangan lembut Zitao, sigap memegangi pinggulnya ketika tubuh sintal itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena untuk yang pertama kalinya kaki jenjang indah itu menapak permukaan yang dingin. Menuntunnya perlahan kearah pintu, Zitao terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil berpenyakitan yang hendak keluar dari sarang emasnya.

Gadis cantik dengan helai sehitam bulu gagak sebatas bahu itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Kris, menggerak-nggerakkan kakinya tak sabaran, dan mutiara hitamnya pun semakin berbinar indah ketika pintu kamarnya telah terbuka lebar dan sosok beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintu membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Lulu- _jiejie_!" suaranya memanggil riang.

Luhan, wanita bertubuh mungil dengan helai berwarna madu, merentangkan tangannya lebar menyambut sang dewi yang langsung menghambur memeluknya. Melupakan fakta jika perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup signifikan, membuat Zitao harus membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk wanita yang sudah di anggapnya kakak itu.

" _Ma peachy~ i miss you so_ ~~" gadis lain yang bertubuh mungil dan warna rambut yang sama seperti Luhan ikut memeluk Zitao yang bersukacita memeluk Luhan.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kusein pintu, mengawasi punggung Zitao. Dan meskipun ketiga gadis itu kini tengah berputar-putar sambil berpelukan di tempat seperti anak-anak yang tengah bermain, sama sekali tidak terlihat jika ia akan tersenyum atau sekedar menarik sudut bibirnya.

" _Welcome back senorita_ " suara berat yang sangat khas itu membiat gerakan berputar para gadis berhenti di tempat. Menolehkan kepala Zitao yang semula terkulai di bahu Luhan, melihat ke balik punggungnya.

Seorang pria yang sama tinggi dengan Kris namun murah senyum, berdiri di samping sang Emperor dengan senyum lebar, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya menyongsong Zitao yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Chanie- _oppa_!"

 **Brug!**

" _My little peach fairy~_ " Chanyeol. Lelaki murah senyum itu balas memeluk erat Zitao yang terasa amat kecil di pelukannya.

Zitao melompat-lompat kecil di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mrmbuat suara kecil yang aneh dan membuat Luhan juga Baekhyun menahan tawa mereka karena tingkah kekanakan si bungsu.

"Kenapa _oppa_ semakin tinggi? Curang!" Zitao melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mencubit gemas pipi apel Zitao yang menggembung.

"Kalau kau setinggi aku dan _gege_ mu itu akan sangat mengerikan _senorita_ " Zitao tertawa lucu, dan melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol di pipinya.

"Kau juga tumbuh Zi, lihatlah dirimu. Bukan lagi Zitao kecil yang suka memeluk kaki _gege_ nya" Luhan berjalan mendekat, tersenyum saat Zitao mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Si bungsu itu tersenyum, kembali memeluk Luhan dan menerima belaian sayang di kepalanya.

"Kurasa kita harus mengajari banyak hal pada adik kecil kita ini Lulu- _jiejie_ " kata Baekhyun sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Bayinya sudah tumbuh besar, tapi tidak dengan pola pikirnya" celetuk Luhan.

" _Jiejie_!" Zitao merajuk. Cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut. Luhan tertawa renyah. "Tidak tahu saja aku bingung saat terbangun tadi" dumelnya kesal.

"Oh hei, aku ada hadiah untuk mu Zi" Chanyeol jadi penyelamat mood Zitao malam ini.

Gadis bungsu itu seketika kembali tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol merogoh saku depan celananya, dan menanti sekiranta hadiah apa yang akan di berikan kekasih dari Baekhyun- _jiejie_ nya itu. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berbahan emas putih cantik dengan ukiran mawar yang merambat di seluruh gelang itu.

"Untuk ku?" Zitao menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ia menerima gelang itu dengan mata berbinar, sejenak mengamati perhiasan cantik itu sebelum memakainya di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dengan senyum lebar ia menoleh pada Kris yang masih memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Bagus tidak _ge_?" tanyanya, memamerkan gelang barunya pada sang Emperor. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Benda apapun cocok untukmu" jawabnya tenang. Pipi gembilnya memerah layaknya tomat buah yang segar, menggoda Baekhyun untuk menjawil pipi menggemaskan itu dan membuat si pemilik kembali cemberut.

"Ah..." Chanyeol melirik ke samping kirinya, pada Kris yang masih bersandar santai di ambang pintu. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu" lanjutnya.

Lelaki Wu itu berdecak malas, melepas lipatan tangannya yang kemudian ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana dengan gaya elegan. Siapa yang dengan bodohnya datang di saat seperti ini? Di saat ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Zitao.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Zi, pasti tidak terlalu nyaman dengan perubahan tubuhmu 'kan?" ucap Luhan, mendapatkan anggukan patuh dari kepala Zitao.

Gadis cantik itu menatap mereka bergantian. "Kita masih bisa bicara lagi 'kan?" entah mengapa, ia merasa sedih saat ini.

Sekaligus cemas. Karena ia tahu, pasti setelah peristiwa silam yang menguras emosi, baik dirinya dan anggota klan yang lain harus lebih waspada jika seseorang mendatangi sangkar nyaman mereka.

Kris mengusap kepala gadisnya itu lembut, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Zitao mengangguk patuh. Luhan dan Baekhyun sempat melempar senyum sebelum mereka beranjak dari depan pintu kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, Zitao menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan kearah balkon yang terbuka lebar. Menyisakan cahaya remang kemerahan sang rembulan yang mulai memudar, si bungsu Wu itupun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sisi pagar balkon.

Kembali mengamati gelang di pergelangan tangannya, tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekap benda cantik itu ke dadanya. Seketika melenyapkan segaris senyum di bibir kucingnya yang.

Zitao menegang dengan sepasang mutiara yang membola. Ragu-ragu ia menjauhkan dekapan tangannya di dada, menunduk memperhatikan bagian dadanya yang membuat kedua alisnya menukik samar. Dan tangannya tak dapat di cegah ketika mendarat tepat diatas organ tubuhnya yang berdetak lembut menyuarakan kehidupan yang di milikinya.

Detak jantung?

Tidak mungkin bukan? Dirinya adalah vampire, tidak mungkin memiliki detak jantung!

Gadis Wu itu terdiam membisu, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah mundur perlahan. Hingga ia membentur sesuatu yang berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya, membuatnya menoleh kaku dan menemukan sepasang manik keemasan yang menyergap matanya dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Gege_..." Zitao tersengal lemah. Meremat kain di bagian dadanya.

Kris merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap gadisnya erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ya _peach_ , kau memiliki detak jantung" ucapnya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"B-bagaimana bi-bisa _gege_?" mendorong sedikit dada bidang sang kakak, Zitao mendongak menatap pias tampan sang Emperor dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah serangan itu, dan _gege_ sempat kehilangan mu sebelum akhirnya _gege_ menyembunyikan mu" jawabnya lembut, kemudian mengusap pipi halus sang dewi.

"Ta-tapi _ge_..."

"Kau tetap bagian dari klan Wu sayang, kau tetap milik _gege_ apapun yang terjadi" kembali memeluk gadisnya. Kris mengekang tubuh ramping itu di dalam dekapannya. Merasakan jika Zitao balas memeluknya dan mencengkram pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Memejamkan mata menyembunyikan sepasang mutiara indah miliknya, Zitao ketakutan. Ia cukup mengerti jika keanehan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Bagaimana pun, tidak pernah ada vampire yang kembali mendapatkan detak jantungnya. Dan baik dirinya maupun anggota Klan Wu yang lain pun dapat menebak kemana semua ini mengarah. Ia yakin jika 'keistimewaan'nya ini akan menjadi sesuatu hak yang rumit nantinya.

Sang dewi harus mengangkat kepalanya saat tangan besar Kris meraih dagunya dan membuatnya kembalo harus beradu pandang dengan sang kakak yang menatapnya sendu. Perlahan menurunkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya yang dingin diatas bibir merahnya yang manis. Menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu dalam ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan. Berusaha mengurai ketakutan sang dewi yang mulai timbul, Kris merengkuh tubuh ramping gadisnya dengan mudah tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Dengan satu tangan menyangga tubuh sintal Zitao dan sang gadis memeluk lehernya erat. Membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, dan pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca pun bergerak menutup dengan sendirinya.

Lebih jauh menyelamo detak kehidupan yang baru, kehangatan tubuh yang perlahan timbul. Kris tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi, dan mengancam eksistenai klan tertua yang membuatnya harus mencari cara agar kemurnian darah Wu tetap terjaga dan tidak punah. Dengan cara menjaga detak gadisnya tetap ada, dan menghasilkan sosok baru yang nantinya akan memperkuat ikatan mereka maupun anggota klan.

Karena jalan masih panjang, dan gadisnya baru saja terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

 **END**

Pertama kali bikin GS, kalo aneh mohon di maklumi -_-

Gw juga ga ngerti cerita macem apa ini -_-

Lagi demen nyebut Yifan 'emperor', so jangan di ketawain :v

Happy saturday~

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
